X Trains
The are the mecha of Lupin X/Patren X in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Overview X Trains Silver and Gold are trains connected back to back, controlled by the X Rod Sword in either cab. It is summoned when Noel rotates the X Changer 360 degrees, then shifting to the appropriate train and firing. While it seemingly defaults to the X Train Silver commandeered by Lupin X, Noel can switch between the two trains easily. and separate when needed. He pulls from the current cockpit into a central chamber between the two trains, switches to the necessary form for the train with the X Rod Sword (i.e. when turning to Patren from Lupin, he flips the lever only to Rod form to change, then flips it to middle again), and slides into the other train. X Trains Fire and Thunder are Noel's auxiliary trains that can attack on their own when summoned. The X Trains have two default Robo forms, X Emperor Slash and X Emperor Gunner. While each robot form has an intricate combination sequence and cockpit transfer, it can switch between the two when X Emperor performs a handstand to switch as Noel uses the X Rod Sword to the form in need. History Being created alongside the VS Changers and some of the VS Vehicles, the trains first appeared as Noel first set off towards Japan in the GSPO France Headquarters, then confronting a Zarudan Hou as Lupin X. After revealing himself to both the Lupinrangers and Patrangers, he utilized the trains against Zarudan alongside LupinKaiser and destroyed him with LupinKaiser Trains. X Trains X Changer The is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of Lupin X/Patren X. It is the combined form of X Train Silver and X Train Gold. Unlike the VS Changers, Noel cannot activate other VS Vehicles with the X Changer, and requires the VS Changers of either the Lupinrangers or Patrangers. In addition to being his changer, Noel can repair damaged VS Vehicles by analyzing the damage with holograms from his phone then using the X Train Silver as some form of soldering iron, firing a small green energy beam. KSL-X Changer.png|X Changer (Lupinranger) KSP-X Changer.png|X Changer (Patranger) X Train Silver is a silver shinkansen-themed train that was created and is owned by Noel. When used in tandem with the X Train Gold, it allows him to transform into Lupin X. As a vehicle, it can ram into opponents with its bladed front. In combined train mode its finisher is the , where it fires a green laser from X Train Gold's gatling gun compartment. Forms the right arm of X Emperor Slash and Good Cool Kaiser VSX, and the left leg of X Emperor Gunner. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-26 X Train Gold is a golden steam locomotive-themed train that was created and is owned by Noel. When used in tandem with the X Train Silver, it allows him to transform into Patren X. As a vehicle, it can fire a red and/or yellow energy beam from its back cannon. Forms the left arm of X Emperor Gunner and Good Cool Kaiser VSX, the right leg of X Emperor Slash, and the head of all three Robos. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-26 X Train Fire is a silver shinkansen-themed train that was created and owned by Noel. In its Attack Mode, it deploys two barrels that can fire twin streams of red fire energy. They can move up and down. Forms the left arm of X Emperor Slash, the right leg of X Emperor Gunner, and the left foot of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20-26 X Train Thunder is a diesel locomotive-themed train that was created and is owned by Noel. Its Attack Mode flips down a reinforced bumper and by lifting it, it can charge a blue ball of lightning. Flipping down the bumper shoots it. Forms the right arm of X Emperor Gunner, the left leg of X Emperor Slash, and the right foot of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20-26 X Emperor X Emperor Slash , which specializes in close-range combat and is piloted by Lupin X. It primarily uses X Train Silver as a blade, but it can also freely use its legs in jumps & kicks, and use sparks to either propel attacks or flash a pose. Its finishing move is the where X Emperor Slash channels energy from X Trains Silver and Fire in its arms before slashing the enemy with X Train Silver. An apparition of X Train Gold coupled with X Train Fire rams the enemy followed by X Train Silver coupled with X Train Thunder, destroying the enemy. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 22-24, 26 X Emperor Gunner , which specializes in long-range combat and is piloted by Patren X. It primarily attacks by staying stationary and firing its gatling gun. Its finishing move is the where X Emperor Gunner readies its gatling gun on its body before barraging the enemy with all available long range weaponry (gun and laser barrels on its helmet, the dials on X Trains Silver and Fire, gatling compartment) at the enemy, destroying it. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 22-24 Additional Formations LupinKaiser Trains is the combination between Red Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is the , where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the X Train Thunder and a heated red energy beam from the X Train Fire. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20, 23 PatKaiser Trains is the combination between Trigger Machine 1gou, GoodStriker, X Train Thunder, and X Train Fire. Its finisher is called where X Train Thunder charges up with blue electricity and "slashes" the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 21 Good Cool Kaiser VSX is the combination between the main three Trigger Machines, Dial Fighters, GoodStriker, and X Trains. Its combines all 11 VS Vehicles into a single combination through GoodStriker, as his power is to empower the other pieces of the Collection. The combination was his idea to begin with too. Cockpit-wise, Lupin Blue and Yellow are in the "V" section, Patren 2gou and 3gou are in the "S" section, and Lupin Red, Patren 1gou, and Lupin/Patren X are in the "X" section. However, if somebody is uncooperative in the X cockpit, Goodie can switch him/her out for somebody more favorable. In the instance of the debut, Patoren 1gou was booted down to the S cockpit in favor of Patoren 3gou in the X cockpit. Each cockpit possesses colored lights on the back wall to signify each ranger except Lupin/Patren X, which changes color when a ranger gets switched. Despite its large, seemingly incumbent size, it is extremely agile and durable, being able to slide with the vehicles by its feet and use its four arms to great effect while taking all of Lymon's attacks. It can use almost all the advantages of the VS Vehicles that compose it, using X Train Gold's gatling compartment when someone's behind it, Blue and Yellow Dial Fighter being able to attack on their own, and X Train Silver being used as a sword while X Train Gold a gun. It can overpower even the likes of Lymon, the toughest challenge both teams had encountered at the time. Its finisher is the Good Cool Kaiser: Vehicle Rush Strike. All of the VS Vehicles that make up Good Cool Kaiser VSX separate, leaving behind their colored silhouettes on the body, and ready themselves for the final attack (excluding GoodStriker, and only the cabs of X Trains separate) as they rush towards the opponent in a colored dash, destroying him/her. The VS Vehicles then return to their proper positions. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 25 Notes *The X Trains are similar to Magishine's Magical Iron God Travelion in that they are both train-themed mecha used by a gold Sixth Hero (technically). *X Emperor's transformation is similar to TimeRobo, as the arms and legs swap places with a different head for each form. The two robots also switch between a blade melee form and a ranged form. Coincidentally, the face sculpt of the sword form matches the gun form of the other. **Due to how it transforms, each limb transfers to the opposite side when a leg turns into and arm and vice-versa, as opposed to how two mecha stayed on the same side when changing into the opposite limb, while the other two swapped sides. *X Emperor brings a lot of firsts to Sentai: **It is the first 6th Ranger Robo to be Four Piece Robo, with its closest parallel being the first official 6th Ranger's mecha and its combination with the mecha of three other Rangers. **It is also the first 6th Ranger Robo to have two default forms it switches between. **It is the first Sentai Robo to be dubbed Emperor. **The X Changer is the first Sentai Transformation Weapon that also becomes the Ranger's Mecha and Robo. **Good Cool Kaiser VSX is the first Core Ranger Sixth Ranger Robo combination to combine the power of 2 teams. *The heads of each of the X Emperor modes draws similarities to past mecha: **X Emperor Slash: GoZyuJin **X Emperor Gunner: Hyper Ressha TeiOh (which is also a gold train mech) *The X Trains reuse the train coupling of the ToQ Ressha. **A possible nod to the series is seen with how the combined form of all main mecha appears similar to the formation of Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh. *Possibly due to the complex design, Good Cool Kaiser VSX never had a costume, being only seen in CGI. Appearances References Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Train Mecha Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Eleven-Piece Combination Category:Silver Mecha Category:Gold Mecha